fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dante Vespucci
|image = |kanji =ダンテ ベスプッチ |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = |age = Mid-Twenties (Assumed) |gender = Male |height = | weight = | eyes = Blue | hair = Blonde | blood type = AB | unusual features = |affiliation = Laughing Hand |occupation = Dark Mage |team = |partner = |base of operations = Laughing Hand Headquarters |relatives = Alive |martial status = Single |magic =Void Magic Familiar Spirit Magic Gravity Magic (Formerly) |alias = Vespucci of the Void Gravity Saint (Formerly) }} A Quote originally spoken by Albert Camus, a Nobel Prize winning Author, Journalist, and Philosopher.}} (ダンテ ベスプッチ, Besuputchi Dante), typically referred to as Vespucci of the Void (空しいのベスプッチ, Munashii no Besuputchi) and formerly known as Gravity Saint (重力聖人 Juuryoku Seijin), was an enigmatic and noble who was a candidate to be one of the after was dishonourably discharged following the . However, Dante disappeared under mysterious circumstances, never to be seen again until now, resurfacing as a and the Guild Master of the Dark Guild Laughing Hand. Dante served as the primary main antagonist of Fairy Tail: Journey and Retribution alongside his Dark Guild, Laughing Guild, whom he sent all throughout Earth Land to find and extract the whereabouts of the sealed Mirror of Desire from Delilah Gardner. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Immense Magical Power: Keen Intellect: Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Speed and Agility: Void Magic Void Magic (空しい魔法 Munashii Mahou): Familiar Spirit Magic Caster Familiar Spirit: Níðhöggr: Other Magic Levitation Magic (浮揚マジック Fuyō Majikku): Akin to , Levitation Magic allowed the Caster to levitate anything they so desire, whether that be an object or a person. This effect also extended to the Caster themselves, as they were also able to direct the effect internally, giving the ability to stay afloat in the air. While Dante's Void Magic was an appropriate way to lift himself off the ground, he preferred to use Levitation Magic instead. Given enough Eternano dedication to Levitation Magic, Dante was able to practically levitate anything he turned his eyes on. With just the correct amount of exertion, Dante was more than able to lift Mountains and Forests with little to no effort at all. However, the truth of this statement up to debate. Transformation (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Although Dante was purported to be an Advanced User of Transformation Magic, he primarily made use of Intermediate Level to change his clothes and voice to fit the situation. He only used Transformation Magic to allow himself easy camouflage whenever he made trips into the outlying towns, cities, and countries of Earth Land. Due to Dante being a Wanted Man in Fiore, he used Transformation to regularly appear as a traveling Merchant. Notes Trivia * was purported to had made a Contract with the Mirror of Desire. Behind the Scenes *Following the naming conventions of all the Members of Laughing Hand, was named after Famous Individuals and/or Puns. In this case, was taken from two individuals: Dante Alighieri and Amerigo Vespucci. :*Dante Alighieri, sometimes referred as il Sommo Poeta ("the Supreme Poet") and "Father of the Italian Language" respectively, was a major Italian Poet in the Middle Ages who was most well known for one of the greatest literary works in existence, Divine Comedy. :*Amerigo Vespucci was an Italian Explorer, Financier, Navigator, and Cartographer who proved that Brazil and the West Indies were not connected to Asia, as previously believed from Christopher Columbus's Voyages. Now known as the New World, the discovered Continent was called "America", which derived from a feminized version of Vespucci's first name. *In Norse Mythology, Níðhöggr was a Dragon who constantly tried to gnaw the roots of the World Tree Yggdrasil. In historical Germanic society, níð was a term for a social stigma implying the loss of honour and the status of a villain. *This character is not to be used in RPs, and remains story-only. However, this could be circumvented if specifically requested. Gallery File:Dante-Dim1.jpg File:Dante-Dim2.gif File:Dante-Familiar.gif References Literature References Documented References